Pisankowa zabawa
TP: ZP odc.1 UWAGA! ODCINEK JEST BEZ CENZURY SŁOWA! MOŻE TO URAZIĆ NIEKTÓRYCH MŁODYCH ORAZ NIEDOROSŁYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW Plan gdzieś w Toronto (Tak,to ten z 2 sezonu) Przed wejściem na plan stoi Chris i czeka na autobus] Chris:'Lokacja dokładnie z 2 sezonu,teraz owiele straszniejszy plan,z potworami,niedźwiedziami,i Chefem! A sezon poprowadzi.... Ja! Chris Mclean! Zebrałem 24 frajeów któzy będą walczyć o niezłą kasiorę,czyli milion dolców oraz 85 centów! Tak,to całkiem nowy sezon! Zaraz przyjadą zawodnicy,a wy usiądźcie wygodnie,bo zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu!!!!!!!!!!! ''Obraz się ściemnia Przed planem,przyjeżdża autobus 'Chris:'A oto przyjechali nasi zawodnicy! Powitajmy staroci z pierwszej i drugiej obsady! 'Gwen (wychodzi z autobusu):'Daruj sobie Chris. 'Gwen (PZ):'Nie wierzę,jak rodzice mogli mnie tu po raz kolejny dać.... Po tej eksplozji wyspy??? 'Chris:'Nasza Emo-niszczycielka portretów tu przybyła -_- . Teraz zwolniony z więzienia Gargamel niszczący innych posiadłości. 'Duncan:'Ahh,ta stara miejscówa z milionem. 'Chris:'Jeżeli coś zrobisz,trafisz znów do pierdla. Na przykład... zniszczony śmietnik i takie tam. 'Duncan:'Kumam 'Chris:'Nasz Trailer,znaczy Tyler też powórcił! Wychodzi z autobusu 'Chris:'Scott i Courtney też wrócili,do sezonu oraz do siebie 'Courtney:'Dopiero w autobusie '''Scott:Śmierdzi tu jak pasztet mojej Babci. I był przepyszny! Courtney:'Scott,nie zachowuj się jak wieśniak,a ty Chris nie zmuszaj mnie do przywoływania prawników. '''Chris:'Podpisałaś kontrakt,czyli AKCEPTUJESZ warunki pobytu na Planie,żadnych prawników,albo WYSOKA kara pieniężna 'Courtney:'To nie fair! 'Chris:'Marnujesz nasz czas antenowy! 'Chris:'Mamy dla was jeszcze dwie pary! Urocza,finałowa para z poprzedniego sezonu - Mike i Zoey,oraz świeżo upieczona para,pewna finałowa dwójka,tyle że z Trasy - Heather i Alejandro! Wszyscy wychodzą z autobusu w kolejności - Heather,Zoey,Mike,Alejandro 'Heather:'Chris,my już parą nie jesteśmy! 'Alejandro:'Zerwaliśmy ze sobą po tym jak Heather zabi.... ekhem...potrąciła człowieka jadąc samochodem,a to było zaraz po zdobyciu praw jazdy. Zniszczyła Drogi samochód 'Heather:'Nic by się nie stało,gdybyś mnie nie zauroczał. Przez ciebie znów muszę robić prawko,a zapisałam się tu,by wykręcić się od robót społecznych! 'Chris:'Mamy tylko 30 minut! 'Zoey:'Chris.... 'Chris:'Kto jeszcze? (patrzy na listę) Wychodzą Sadie i Katie 'Chris:'Sadie i Katie..... 'Sadie:'Katie,pa.... 'Chris:'Cody,Dakota i Anna Maria Wychodzą z autobusu 'Sadie:'Chris,a my? 'Chris:'Nie mamy cza.... Z autobusu wychodzi Dakotha 'Dakotha:'Chris! z tamtymi dwoma idiotkami nie da się wytrzymać! Wiem,że zabrałeś nas z przyszłości,ale czy nie spokasz ciebie z przeszłości? 'Chris:'Ta.... Mamy tu zawodników z następnych sezonów,ale to właśnie tamten ja mi dał was. Ja z przyszłości musi prowadzić Pojedynek Nowicjuszy! 'Dakotha:'Czaję..... 'Chris:'Tych z przyszłości mamy jeszcze...... Hoxa,Marcusa,Bartka,K.E,Nicole,Milene i Coura Wszyscy wychodzą 'Bartek:'Szkoda,że tu nie ma Sugar,Sky,Dave'a oraz Elli..... 'Chris:'Kogo? 'Bartek:'Nieważne 'Nicole:'Hox,dzięki że mnie wyciągnąłeś z hotelu 'Hox:'Ty nawet nie wiesz ile ja się nacierpiałem przez ciebie! A z hotelu cię wyciągnęłem tylko po to by cię unicestwić! Całe 5 godzin i 48 minut od czasu mojej eliminacji w Rejsie! 'Nicole:'A co z "Plejadą Avka"? 'Hox:'U mnie od czasu mojej eliminacji w Rejsie minęło dokładnie...... 'Chris:'Blablabla.... 'K.E:'Nie ma Krwawego? Będę mogła roznosić ŚMIERĆ! Spadł na nią TV 'Milene:'Zamknij pysk 'Cour:'Pysk to twoja Stara 'Milene:'Przyjebać ci? Skąd ty bierzesz te teksty? 'Cour:'Z Allegro 'Milene:'Serio taki antagonista z ciebie? A wgl jak ty ożyłeś? 'Cour:'Ja umarłem? 'Chris:'A,no ta,zapomniałem wspomnieć,że on jest sprzed Plejady Avka. 'Gwen:'Dobra,to co tu się właściwie dzieje? 'Chris:'Nic. A tera zpowitajmy dwóch najnowszych uczestników. On jest protagonistą,jest z przyszłości,wygrał MasterChef Polska,oraz dotarł do finałowej Piątki Total Drama Central Europe Edition 1,które akurat ma się zacząć po dwóch następnych sezonach (W czasie trwania STP) - Brutty! wychodzi 'Brutty:'Siemaneczko! 'Dakotha:'Co to? Jakiś tatuażowy debil,i w dodatku next bad boy? pfu,niemodne! 'Brutty:'Ja pomagam innym i..... 'Chris:'i popsujesz program. A ona jest siostrą Alejandra i wygrała Hiszpańską edycję Tańca z Gwiazdami - Alejandra! Wyszła z autobusu 'Alejandra:'Witam,witam Wszyscy faceci prócz Alejandra wpadli w zachwyt 'Alejandro (podchodzi do siostry):'Ty! Jak ty mogłaś mi to zrobić ?! 'Alejandra:'Witaj braciszku,teraz będę mogła cię zniszczyć (mówi cicho,i groźnie do Ala) 'Alejandro:'Ty...... Rozległ się dźwięk klaksofonu 'Chris:'Na plan! Wszyscy idą.... Plan Alejandra podchodzi do Zoey 'Alejandra:'Dalej kochasz Mike'a? 'Zoey:'Tak,on...... 'Alejandra:'Myślę,że powinnaś z nim zerwać 'Zoey:'Coś ty powiedziała? 'Alejandra:'On może coś przeciw tobie knuć.... I mieć jeszcze osobowości 'Zoey:'Co? Niech zgadnę,to sztuczka,by się nas pozbyć? 'Alejandra:'Nie?! Ja cię ratuję! 'Zoey:'Nabieraj kogoś innego Odchodzi 'Alejandra (PZ):'Chce wojny? Wojny będzie miała! Po kilku minutach wszyscy stają 'Chris:'Witajcie na starym śmietniku filmowym! Cour nadepnął Chrisowi na nogę 'Cour:'Sory idioto.... 'Chris:'Ał! 'Brutty:'Film jaki? 'Chris:'Film Akcji,Lepiej już przed kurką uciekajcie 'Dakota:'Przed czym? Przybiegła wielka,zmutowana kura 'Kura (grubym i strasznym głosem):'Zabiję was Wszyscy uciekają,i kura zaczyna strzelać jajkami 'K.E:'Co to kurwa jest????? Jajko leciało w K.E,ona to odbiła,i poleciało w Duncana 'Duncan:'Ej! 'Chris:'Odpadasz! Zapomniałem wspomnie,że to coś jest prawdziwe,i gdy dotaniecie mazią,odpadacie Dakotha podeszła do Chrisa 'Dakotha:'Brak ci pomysłów! Kura zaczęła strzelać,i w końcu uderzyło w Dakothę 'Dakotha:'Moje włosy...... 'Cour:'Ha! Też dostał! 'Chris:'Zapomniałem wspomnieć,że ta maź jest idealna do pielęgnacji skóry i włosów. 'Dakotha:'TAK? KURA,DAWAJ WIĘCEJ! Kura stanęła nad Dakothą,i zrobiła kupę '' '''Dakotha (niczego nie widziała,i zaczęła się cała smarować):'Ah! Będę cudowna! 'Cour:'Chris,to jest chore,ale zabawne,chociaż chore Reszta jest na plaży,szukają jakiejś dobrej miejscówy do schowania się 'Alejandra:'Kura i tak nas znajdzie! 'Milene:'Tak,ale ciebie wystawimy na pierwszy ogień 'Heather:'Musimy się trzymać razem,bym wiedziała kogo z was wywalić 'Alejandro:'Pokręciło ci się w mózgu od czasu wypadku. 'Heather:'Jak zainwestujesz w nowy ryj,to pogadamy. A przy okazji załatw sobie mózg na allegro,tam na pewno coś znajdziesz. 'Bartek:'Teksty z lumpeksu? 'Anna Maria:'Widział kto mój lakier do samo.. znaczy do włosów? 'Courtney:'Znajdziesz go we warsztaci samocho.... Kura zaatakowała,i wszyscy zaczęli uciekać 'Mike:'Zoey! mam plan! 'Zoey:'Jaki? Trafiły w nich jaja '' '''Mike:'Nieważne 'Brutty:'Mam pomysł! 'Anna Maria:'Jaki? Byle nie uszkodzić mi opalenizny! Trafiło w nią jajo 'Anna Maria:'Ej! Po 30 minutach,na alei McLeana Podczas 30 minut odpadli: Bartek,Hox,Dakota,Cody,Tyler oraz Heather 'Brutty:'Gdzie idziemy? 'Alejandra:'Sama nie wiem 'Alejandra (PZ):'Trudno udawać miłą.... 'K.E:'Jakby co,to.... chłopaki,dziewczyny oraz Nicole.... 'Nicole:'Ej! '''K.E:Śmierć,oraz JA będziemy nad wami czuwali Marcus:'I co? '''K.E:'W razie kłopotów idziecie do piekła :P 'Brutty:'Ale ja do piekła nie chcę iść! Mamo! 'Nicole:'Rany,ale beksa. Obraz się zatrzymuje,oddala się i widzimy telewizor,a obok Chrisa z Chefem siedzących na fotelach i zajadających popcorn 'Chris:'Zapomniałem im powiedzieć,gdzie mają przyjść,ale będzie zabawa Przychodzi Bartek 'Bartek:'Gdzie? 'Chris:'Koło przyczepy i hotela. 'Bartek (krzyczy do Tylera i Cody'ego):'Powiedzcie im,że mają być koło przyczepy i hotela! Słychać jak Cody i Tyler biegną 'Chris:'Ej! Kto ci pozwolił tu być? Won! 'Bartek:'To wolny kraj! 'Chris:'Chefie! 'Chef:'Nawet mi nie płacisz! 'Chris:'Zapłacę ci,ale jutro Chef bierze krzesło,i rzuca nim w Bartka,ale on robi unik i ucieka Powracamy do ofiar,które są przy dmuchanym zamku Kura w tym czasie załatwiła już Sadie,Katie,Alejandro i Marcusa Wszyscy pozostali dobiegają do zamku 'K.E:'Mam nadzieję,że podczas uciekania z alei,nagrali nas? 'Courtney:'Ale co mieli nagrać? 'Scott:'Właśnie! Nie było nic ciekawego! 'K.E:'Helloł pusty łbie! przecie.... Przybiegli Tyler i Cody 'Cody:'Przyczepy i hotel..... (dyszy) 'Tyler:'Meta.. Padli na ziemię 'Milene:'Co oni kurwa mówili? 'Gwen:'Meta koło przyczepy i hotelu 'Brutty:'Czemu tam nie biegniemy? 'Alejandro:'Zgubiliśmy się! 'Gwen:'Ale czy mi się zdaje,czy ten plan jest większy niż ostatnio? Kura przybiegła,i zaczęła w nich nawalać jajkami'',dostali ' '''Courtney i Scott 'Courtney:'Fuuu..... 'Scott:'Ahh,przypomina mi się dzieciństwo... Kilka minut później wszyscy są już przy miejscu gdzie odbywają się eliminacje 'Gwen:'Tu się napewno schowamy 'K.E:'A ty pójdziesz jako przynęta? tak! biegnij do kury! Kto za? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę 'Gwen:'Dobra,ale macie u mnie dług.... EJ! WIELKA KURKO! GOŃ MNIE! Zaczęła uciekać,a kura ją goniła 'Alejandra:'Pod ławkami się lepiej schowajmy! 'Milene:'Dobra..... Poszli pod ławki 'Nicole:'A to co? Spod "małej" dziury wyciągnęła małą kurę,która zrobiła jajko z mazią 'Brutty:'Ale urocza! 'Milene:'Chyba ta duża,to jego mama 'Brutty:'A nie jej? 'Nicole:'Zaniosę to Chrisowi,może dzieki temu się wygra 'Milene:'Oddawaj! Zaczęły się bić '''K.E:Żenada Wzięła kurkę i wraz z Brutty'm,Alejandrą uciekli Minutę później laski zorientowały się,że zostały same Nicole:'Poszli? '''Milene:'Spłoszyłaś kurę! Przybiegła wkurzona mamuśka 'Kura:'Oddawajcie mi Conchitę Wurst Junior,Smerfeki z YouTube'a! '''Nicole:Że co? Oberwały jajkami Milene:'Synek jest koło przyczepy i hotelu '''Kura:'To jest ono 'Nicole:'What's? TAK SŁYSZAŁA MILENE: 'Kura:'Ko,ko,ko,ko,ko,ko '''Nicole:Że co? Oberwały jajkami 'Milene:'Synek jest koło przyczepy i hotelu 'Kura:'KO! 'Nicole:'What's? NIE MUSZĘ TŁUMACZYĆ,ŻE NICOLE MA PARANIENORMALNE MOCE? K.E,Alejandra i Brutty 'K.E:'Wygram! 'Alejandra:'Oddawaj! 'Brutty:'Ogarnijcie się! Biegnąc uderzył w nisko wiszący znak 'Brutty:'Moja głowa! 'Alejandra:'I dobrze ci tak! Kura wleciała wściekła przed K.E,i zaczęła strzelać jajami w K.E,ale ona to unikała 'K.E:'Ala,łap! Alejandra złapała kurczaka,i dostała jajkiem 'Alejandra:'Debiliada Kurczak wystraszony uciekł do Brutty'ego,a on go złapał,kura była zbyt zajęta K.E,i Brutty'emu udało się uciec Przyczepa Frajerów i Hotel "5-stars" Biegnie Brutty,przebiega przez metę,potyka się,a kurczak ląduje w rękach Chrisa,który go puscza 'Chris:'A gdzie Krwawa,Nicole,Alejandra i Milene? 'Brutty:'Ale wygrałem? 'Chris:'Tak Przybiegła "mamuśka",i zabrała kurczaka,i odeszła 'Wszyscy:'Ah! 'Chris:'Zaraz podwójna eliminacja 'Cour:'Chyba cię pojebało przychodzi Alejandra 'Alejandra&K.E:'Jestem! 'Marcus:'Dostaniecie za to Nobla Ława Frajerów (tu odbywa się narada przed eliminacją) 'K.E:'Kogo wywalamy? 'Bartek:'Twoją Starą 'Cour:'Tekstami Komorowskiego wyjeżdżaj gdzie indziej 'Bartek:'ilu jest Polaków w tej grze? 'Dakotha:'Powiedz co po polsku 'Bartek:'Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie (Powiedział po Polsku) 'Dakotha:'Sory,ale nie znam Chińskiego 'Alejandra:'Wywalimy was wszystkich! 'Scott:'I zostawić TYLKO mnie i Courtney,tak? 'Alejandra:'Spadaj,a ty Dakotha lepiej się umyj Wszyscy siedzieli 2 m. od Dakothy 'Dakotha:'Po eliminacji ELIMINACJA 'Chris:'Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji w tym sezonie! Będziecie głosować poprzez zaznaczenie przeciwnika 'Bartek:'Głosujemy tak jak w 2 sezonie? Przychodzą Nicole i Milene 'Nicole:'A wy tutaj.... 'Milene:'Eliminacja jest Frajerko! Usiadły,i wszyscy zaczęli głosować Zagłosowali 'Chris:'W tym sezonie będziecie otrzymywać pozłacane Chrisy,osoba która nie dostanie statuetki,odpada z gry 'K.E:'Dawaj Chris rzucił K.E i Brutty'ego statuetkami 'K.E:'Moja głowa 'Chris:'Macie pierwsze Chrisy. Kolejni bezpieczni to: Sadie Katie Heather Anna Maria Dakota . . . Cour . Hox Nicole Courtney Gwen Alejandro Alejandra Cody Mike Scott Marcus Duncan Dakotha i MILENE! 'Milene:'Oł,yeach! 'Zoey:'Kto na mnie głosował? 'Chris:'Ostanią statuetkę otrzymuje . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZOEY! Tyler wzdycha 'Bartek:'Dlaczego ja? 'Alejandra (PZ):'Włamałam się szybko do systemu,i podmieniłam głosy na Tylera,ale nie wiem czemu Bartek 'Chris:'Mamy teraz zupełnie nowy sposób eliminacji! Zapadnia Wstydu 'Bartek:'Gdzie to? 'Chris:'Stańcie na iksie Zapadnia się otworzyłą i spadli,przez 5 minut było słychać ich krzyki'',póki zapadnia się nie zamknęła'' 'Nicole:'A gdzie oni spadają? 'Chris:'Nie wiem,i nic mnie to nie obchodzi odchodzi,wraz z nim reszta.... 'Zoey:'Oby nic im się nie stało ''Kamera przybliża się do zapadni,obraz się ściemnia,nagle na ekranie (przez 0,2 s) pojawia się jakaś postać,i ekran robi się całkiem czarny. '' KONIEC! Kategoria:TP: ZP - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki